Darkest Memories
by XxShai-hime3xX
Summary: Why?" He breath. "No one knows anything about me. No one should. My memories are of the darkest kind." "We want to know because of our bond." She glared as her katana slashed across his making a screeching sound. "Then I will break that bond."
1. Chapter 1

**I forgot which episode in Shippuden where the new team 7 finally finds Sasuke in Orochimaru's lair so bear with me if there is any mistakes or something. Gomen if the paragraphs are too short Im also not that good in descrptions so bear with me.**

**There will be slight sasusaku, narusaku, saisaku, akatsaku, and some more but only slight.**

**I also have a question.**

**Are my stories good? Please tell me if you like my stories or not.**

* * *

"Sasuke."

"Naruto." A long heavy silence thicken the air.

"Why, Sasuke." Naruto whispered with his head down. Sasuke didn't respond.

"Why didn't you kill me... back then." Naruto looked up.

"I won't obtain power by fallowing his ways or giving him the pleasure." Naruto was confused by this, but it didn't show on his face.

"Didn't you say you wanted to break your ties. By killing me."

"The reason is simple. Its not like I didn't break those bonds. I spared your life on a whim." A second later Sasuke was in front of Naruto a hand on his sholder and one on his hip.

"Isn't your dream to become hokage? If you have time to chase after me, you should be training. Right, Naruto?" Naruto didn't respond.

"Thats why, this time, at my whim," Sasuke paused while he slid his sword from its sheath.

"You'll lose your life."

"Can someone who can't even save one of his friends become hokage? What do you think, Sasuke." Sasuke didn't say anything as he swung his sword to stab Naruto.

* * *

_Naruto's self conscious_

"Hehehe. Naruto, lets show them our power." Naruto didn't move or respond. Red bubbles foamed and formed the shape of Kyuubi.

"Hmm why the hesitation Naruto-kun? All you have to do is remove this seal." Naruto slowly raised his hand, but another hand appeared on Kyuubi's nose. Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Shock was shown on Naruto's face.

"Who would've thought that something like this was inside you?" A smirk smeard on his face.

"An Uchiha, is it? Impressive. You can see me inside Naruto. Such be a power of your sharingan." Sasuke dropped his arm to his side.

"A gift as much as a curse. I say." A dark voice said from behind them. Naruto and Sasuke looked who said that and when they did they were shocked even Kyuubi was shocked.

* * *

**SORRY!!**

**Its short I know, but I had to re edit this thing so it makes it work.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my fellow readers! Welcome to the second chappie to "Darkest Memories" made by me!**

**Okays now that was over here is the chappie you have been waiting for!**

**Rated: T for language and possible scenes**

* * *

_"A gift as much as a curse. I say." A dark, familiar voice said from behind them. Naruto and Sasuke looked who said that and when they did they were shocked even Kyuubi was surprised._

The voice belonged to the last person Naruto and Sasuke thought of and yet the one person that kept plaguing their minds for 5 **_years_**. Five damn years they did everything and anything just to NOT think about her. Every ounce of shear will power just to not let the subject come to their train of thought and move on.

Now there right in front of them was the woman who kept them up for sleepless nights. Only resting when passed out from exhaustion or the lack of proper nutrition. Heck Naruto didn't even eat ramin for nearly a year let alone coming at Ichiraku and Sasuke didn't even look at the red fruit he dearly loves to eat let alone anything. This explains the bags under their eyes and looking thinner then the average person.

When they both heard the news about her 'death' they had a habit of saying her name when ever they see the tree named after her or anything that was pink.

The familiar pink locks covering a deep emerald orb and a completely black orb with a crimson pupil kept in a blank look. Her bangs mostly hiding her right eye. She was the team 7's cherry blossom, Team 7's jewel or in a more appropriate name the heart of team 7.

Anyone of those names fitted the cherry haired woman before them. But her real name was no other than the ex apprentice of the 5th Hokage. The girl who went missing and believe to be dead 4 years ago.

"S-sakura-chan." Naruto addressed in a shaky voice. Sasuke was speechless and Kyubbi watched her with curiosity, interest, and something else.

"Why do you say that Sakura-hime?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes to a expressionless glare at the bubbly red Kyubbi form straight in the eye and walked forward to the demon ignoring her ex-team mates' expressions.

"You of all things should know about this Kyuubi-san especially about Madara." Sakura stated darkly as she stopped in front of the demon. Sasuke looked at Sakura oddly. The bubbly Kyuubi suddenly burst, but what took its place was what looked like Naruto in a Kyuubi form.

To any woman he would look like the fire god he originally was, only in human form of Naruto. But Sakura was different and thats what everyone loves about her.

The human Kyuubi stalked toward to the impassive Sakura and started to circle her like a lion preparing to pounce a rabbit. Sasuke and Naruto glared at the Kyuubi form when he whispered something to Sakura and she whispered something back.

"Thats true, _love_." Kyuubi purred in a husky voice saying the last word a little louder. Much to Kyuubi's disappointment Sakura didn't react that made any other woman melt.

"Why call me that when we are _not lovers_. "Sakura spat out with venom not turning to look at Kyuubi. Showing emotion for the first time since she arrived her emerald eyes flamed up to life as she glared over her shoulder. In a split second Sakura stabbed Kyuubi with her katana and went poof. Steam filled the area.

"We'll meet soon Naruto Sasuke." She said with no emotion as she finally acknowledge them as she did a hand sign.

Everything suddenly flooded with light.

* * *

**Ok now I'm sorry for the very looonnng wait, but I have another news I'm going to California to night and its 3:20 P.M. now in Nevada. So I'm sorry, but I could work on my stories while I'm there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This was intentionaly the first chapter, but I never put it up. Sorry for the way long wait for an update. I want to know which one is better, but I'm pretty sure which one would win, but its up for you to decide. Just review for and also there is a poll up for the story to update.**

**-----------------------**

"Sasuke."

"Naruto." A long heavy silence thicken the air.

After what felt like an eternity Sasuke said something that surprised Naruto.

"Where are they?" Sasuke's tone was colder than when he was a genin. This time Naruto didn't answer his head down. He didn't expect him to say that after what he did.

"Kakashi-san is not here, but haves been temporarily replaced by someone else." Sasuke looked at Sai emotionless.

"So you're replacing me," His gaze then landed on Naruto.

"Where's Sakura." Naruto's body tensed at that. This time it was Naruto's turn to be silent.

"Sakura...... left," Sasuke's eyes narrowed at his ex-team mate.

"She left the village 3 years ago. Just like us,"

"Tsunade sent 50 search parties each day after her, but all failed. I didn't know until I came back from my training. Tsunade didn't find a replacement for her. Team 7-"

"Team 7 died years ago." The icy cold voice made a shiver run down Naruto's spine. Sasuke and Sai twitched. All eyes turned to the opposite wall from Sasuke. A cloaked person with a rice picker hat stood on the cliff. Judging from the figure it was a girl.

"Who are you." Sasuke glared at the mysterious person.

"Why I'm offended Sasuke-_kun__."_The figure still said in a cold tone, but emphasize the suffix. Naruto glared at the figure, his eyes now red with slits.

"Who are you." This was more of a demand than a question. The figure smirked behind the cloak and the hat fell off the person's head. Long, pink hair fell down to slender shoulders as cold, emerald eyes looked straight down a smirk seen on her lips.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widen as Sai kept a straight face.

"S-sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke still looked at her still wide eyed at how much she grown physically, even if it was her face.

"Whats the matter _Uchiha_. You don't need to stare." Sasuke felt his heart twist in agony. The venom when she said her name made him flinch. He never heard Sakura call him by his last name before nor haves he felt like this.

'This was the annoying fangirl I left 3 years ago? Who was knocked out on a bench on the night when I left and she confessed her feelings for me?'

"Sakura-chan what happen to you? Everyone in the whole village haves been looking for you!" Sakura glared at Naruto and in a cold voice said, "Konoha didn't try to find me at all. They all thought I was dead."

Naruto gave a shaky laugh and shook his head proof of his denial.

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan? Of course the whole village came looking for-"

"They only said that because they didn't want you to be distracted." Naruto looked up at her, his blue eyes showing shock and denial.

"Demo-"

"If Konoha did try to find me each day, then tell me Naruto. Did you see any reports of me in the hokage's office or did you see any anbu on your way to the village?" Naruto's eyes widen, but then shook his head no. Come to think about it when ever he asked about Sakura anyone would avoid the subject, keep quiet, or find an excuse to leave.

"Also haven't you ever wondered where my house was or why anyone wasn't worrying about me?!" Sasuke saw a tear at the corner of her eye. Anger, hate, and sorrow flashed in her eyes for a milisecond. Her head bowed and her fist clenched.

"I hate that village. Konoha thought I was dead they only said I was missing only because of you. They all acted worried about me because of _you._" Her cloak slid down her shoulders revealing her body.

She was wearing a black short sleeved shirt that showed some of her stomach, fish netting underneath, ninja sandals with heels, a tan skirt with dark blue short shorts underneath, black leather gloves, her leaf headband on her head, a katana strapped to her left hip, a large black ninja pouch wrapped like a belt on her waist, another pouch on her right thigh, and an emerald anklet on her left ankle.

There was a tatoo on her right shoulder shaped like a black cloud.

Sakura had a large build not like Tsunade's, but somewhat close to it and her long, smooth legs were to catch any guy's eye and Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai were no exception. Everyone stared at the pink haired ninja. Then the staring turned into leering. Sai showed a faint unreadable emotion on his face that made Naruto irked him.

Sakura glanced at everyone's faces and smirked. She wanted to play a little with her 'pray'. A mischievous glint sparked in her eyes as a plan formed in her head. After a few seconds of ploting she put her plan into action.

"Wasn't there another person in your group Naruto. Captain Yamato I believe his name was." She gave a fake thoughtful look with a hand under her chin the glint barely showing. The boys snaped out of their daze and Naruto and Sai's eyes widen. Her eyes then landed on Sai.

"Hmm Sai, ex root anbu member and was considered one of Danzou's best I beleve. Your mission was to kill Uchiha Sasuke, but something or rather _someone _changed your mind," Sakura glanced at Naruto.

"You also lost your brother then soon after forgotten what emotions feel like. I believed Naruto's tale about the brother/rival bond changed your mind. So you decided to make your own orders instead of Danzo's. Meaning instead of killing the Uchiha," She saw Naruto froze and Sai tense.

"You wanted to bring him back to Konoha." As soon as she finished a kunai came at Sakura at blinding speed. She caught it between her index and middle finger with ease. Sai then felt a hot breath down his neck giving him shivers down his spine.

"This emotion is anger, Sai-_kun_." She whispered huskily in his ear. Sai gulped, his eyes widden slightly, and her felt his body get hotter. He felt unknown emotions flashing through him as quickly as they came. He turned his head behind him to see burned cherry blossoms. In an instant he looked back at the cliff. Sakura was still on the cliff a hand on her hip looking like nothing happend.

Sai narrowed his eyes.

'What did she just do? Genjustsu probably.' He now glared at her with a hand on his weapon. His vision started to get hazy.

'What the...' Sai did a hand sign and said 'kai', but nothing happen his vision turning fuzzier. Then nothing, but saw a little blood on his lip.

'One down, two to go.' She eyed the spot where Sai stood. Her gaze turned to Naruto as he looked up at her. Emotionless emerald orbs looked down at shocked blue orbs.

"Sakura-chan." He didn't know what was going around him just him and her. She didn't say anything, but disappeared in a swearl of burned cherry blossoms. Naruto froze then his eyes scan the area. He will not lose her again. Not after _that, _not like what _he _did to her_._

"Naruto?" He looked to his left and saw 12 year old Sakura looking at him with innocent eyes. She was inside the hallway where he entered. The 12 year old Sakura then started to tear-up and huccup.

"Naruto. W-why didn't you bring S-sasuke-kun back." Naruto looked at her wide-eyed as she started to cry. Before he could react she ran in the hallway with himself running after her not noticing the hallways getting blurry and a cut on his cheek.

'Two down one to go.'

"Sakura." Sakura looked at Sasuke straight in the eyes. In the blink of an eye she was in a crimson area time looking frozen.

"When did you get the magenko sharingan, Sasuke?" Sakura said in a somewhat sarcastic voice. A blade was agenst her throat at the next second.

"Sakura." He warned her. She smirked, Sasuke notice this.

-------------------------

**Well thats all I could think of at the moment. I could continue this and make the second chapter for it to, but its all up to you people. PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
